Growing Up
by lemmanuel1
Summary: This is an extended version of the finale. I hated how we were left with a cliffhanger. This story is my way of tying up the loose ends. First fan fic ever hope you enjoy!


_**Growing Up **_

Amy Juregens sat in the back of her father's car and it seemed like the longest ride to the airport. Her parents were bickering as usual about her leaving to go to New York. George was furious, and Anne was furious at George for not supporting Amy. Anne always resented the fact that she didn't finish college because she got pregnant. Anne never really supported Amy being a mother, she wanted her to adopt, because she felt that would be best for her daughter's future. Although it felt like couldn't even hear them talking because she was stuck in her own thoughts. She still couldn't believe that she just did what she did. She remembered Ricky's face when she called off the wedding. He was so heartbroken and so was she, but she knew deep down that they couldn't get married. She knew it was her too fault she was afraid to be honest about her doubts with Ricky because of her guilt. She felt that the demise of their relationship was her fault, and she realised that neither she nor Ricky were happy. They were too young to make a life time commitment; she would probably always love Ricky because he was such a wonderful father. Amy cried the whole way to the airport. They finally arrived and her parents helped get her bags out of the car.

Anne: You're doing the right thing for yourself sweetie; don't listen to your father. You're going to be a happy well educated mother. I'll help you with the tuition and housing. I know it's going to be very hard not seeing John every day, but there are parents all over the world living in different cities and raising children separately, and they make it work. You and Ricky can make this arrangement work. You're not being a bad mother for putting yourself first, because the worst you could is resent John.

_Amy whimpered, and hugged tightly her mother. She was thankful that her mother was supportive of her decision. She was happy that her mother was supportive of her decision. However at the same time, now that she was at the airport, she didn't know if she had made the right choice. For months, she'd been dying to go to New York and have a fresh start and to have the life she's always wanted but now that it was happening she wasn't so sure._

Amy: Thanks for the support mom, I really appreciate it, I hope I'm doing the right thing.

_George turns around and hugs Amy. He loves her so much, but right now he is so disappointed in her, because she is being completely selfish and acting like a child. Amy hasn't always made the best decisions but she usually ends up doing the right thing in the end._

George: Look Ames, you know I love you even though I think you're doing the wrong thing. You know it's never too late to change your mind.

Amy: Dad, thanks for taking me to the airport and everything you've done for me over the years. I really appreciate it, and I'm sorry I'm disappointing you but I have to do what is best for me. I want to be my own person for once.

_Amy hugged her father tightly, and they both shed a few tears. Amy watched her parents drive away, despite all the craziness and drama that had gone on in her family; she knew that she could always count on her parents. _

**Ben's house**

Ben is seen packing his bags, because he is going off to Europe for the summer. His father thought it would be best for Ben to go to Italy and travel around Europe, and work at the same time in their family's restaurant. Leo wanted Ben to get some more work experience before he went to college, and he had also hoped that this would be a good way for him to get over Amy Juregens once and for all.

Leo: Ben you have to leave now to go to the airport. You're going to be late for your flight to Italy. Mike is going to take you; we'll see you in a couple of months. Take care and don't do anything stupid.

_Ben chuckled at his dad's last remark. He was ready to go and get away from Valley Glen and then go to New York and finally his chance at a relationship with Amy._

When Ben reached the airport, he checked and then went to look for a place to sit down before his flight. It was too early for him to go to his gate, so he thought he'd just find somewhere to sit down. He then heard someone call out his name softly. He knew who it was instantly, before he turned around he had a huge grin on his face _– I knew it she couldn't go through it! _He turned around, and the first thing he notices was her deep hazel eyes staring at him, and she had a puffy face from crying. He also looked down at her hand and noticed there was no longer a ring.

Ben: Amy, hi

_Amy finally looked up Ben and gave him a small desolate smile. _

Amy: Hi ben, I guess you can probably tell that I didn't go through with it. I guess you were right all along, we didn't get married.

_Ben's grin turned into a frown, as he saw the tears streaming down Amy's face. He suddenly felt guilty and confused he thought that this would make him happy because he could finally be with Amy. But seeing her like this, made him question everything. He dropped his suitcases and put his around Amy and she leaned into his shoulder crying._

Ben: Amy you did the right thing. You deserve to be happy and follow your dreams. You've been putting John ahead of everything since you were 15. Having John was really difficult for you but you became a good mother. You can still be a good mother without being married to Ricky.

Amy: Thanks Ben (wiping her tears) you're always on my side , and even though you've irritated me a lot this year, I'm still so grateful your my friend, I care so much about you. I know what I am doing is so selfish .How can I leave John he's only three years old and I don't want to be a bad mother. But if I don't go to New York I'll never what know I could've by myself. Then I will spend my whole life wondering and I don't want that to happen. Or even worse I will resent John, and I don't want to do that I love him too much.

_Ben sat there with Amy comforted her; he could see she was totally unsure about what she was doing. He suddenly felt bad because he was only really thinking of himself this whole year when he was telling her not to marry Ricky and follow her dreams and didn't even think of John (the little boy he once loved). He was a total ass when he said that her dream was dead when he met her, because that's not true, dreams change over time; that's just life. He also realised looking at Amy that her life would always have Ricky and John in it and no matter what if him and Amy were in a relationship. He was done with complicated life. He did not want to share Ricky with Amy._

Ben: Amy, look at me I've known you for a really long time. I was wrong, to pursue the way I did this year and it's time that I finally accept you have a son with Ricky. I know you and you just want to run away from everything and go to New York and start fresh to get away from the pain that we both endured in high school. But I can tell you now that I don't think you'll be happy in New York, because of John. You will really struggle not seeing John every day, you may feel that you need to be independent but you won't be happy. I know you've got a big heart; you love John more than anything and you're a wonderful mother. Go back home Amy and be with your son, he needs his mommy. I know things will be hard with Ricky now but you'll figure it out.

_Amy looked up at Ben and smiled, he was right she really did love her son. She thought about all the good memories with John, despite all the pain and heart ache she endured having a baby in high school. She was a mother a lot earlier than expected but she really loved John more than anything._

Amy: What's the change of heart? I thought you would be happy I was going to New York. I mean this is what you wanted for me to be single and go to New York and end up with you.

Ben: Seeing you like this it breaks my heart, and I don't want you to do anything you would regret. I'll probably always love you, Amy and I wanted to get back to how our relationship was in freshman year because I was happy then. But we are no longer in high school it is time for me to finally move on with my life (he chuckles).

_Amy cried harder, and hugged Ben tightly for a few minutes, and she thought about all the wonderful memories they had together. Their first date when she threw up, and then he came to her house and they had their first kiss, when he proposed by the fountain, the wings they ate, their illegal wedding and when he passed out at the sight of her pain. She smiled through her tears as remembered their relationship. But life goes on and we have to let go of the past and move forward. They both, especially Ben endured a lot of pain and heart ache. However she will never forget Ben Boyewich. _

Amy wiped her tears.

Amy: Ben I'll probably always love you, you're the first boy who made me feel loved. I'll be forever grateful for what you've done for me and my son. You stood by me in the most difficult year of my life and I'm truly sorry things didn't work out for us. I'm also sorry if caring about me ruined high school for you. I just hope that you can embrace the freedom that you have and chase your dreams. I know you'll be great at whatever you choose to do in life. Just do me a favour okay? Focus on yourself! There's a whole big world out there and it's waiting for you Ben, go out and embrace it! There's a girl waiting for you out there and she's probably going to be the luckiest girl in the world when she meets you and falls in love.

_Ben laughed a little and smiled at Amy. She was probably the cause of most his problems in high school. She had made him laugh, smile, go completely insane after she had the baby, confused, frustrated but she made him feel important. Anybody would think he's insane for being with a pregnant girl who had another's guy's baby, but he didn't care. He felt good having a purpose and being there for someone who needed him. Even though there relationship wasn't easy and didn't work, he didn't regret it. But he had to once and for all rid himself of complicated situations. He'd probably always be a romantic he would just have to really make sure it's the right girl this time._

Ben: Friends?

Amy: We will always be friends, take care Ben I wish you all the best in wherever life takes you. I hope you find the happiness you deserve after all the pain you've endured. Oh and I know I've said this like a million times but I'm truly sorry that you lost your daughter. You would've made a wonderful father. I'm also sorry that I didn't know how to be there for you when she died.

Ben had a solemn look on his face and then he embraced Amy with a hug. He didn't really blame her for not being there him. She didn't know how to, no one knew how to and the only person that probably could truly comfort him was dead to.

Ben: Amy nobody really knew how to be there for me. I was in so much pain and in such a bad place, but I really did appreciate your efforts. I was in a such a dark place then and I'm still trying to get out of it. I'm hoping that going to Europe and being with family will help and starting over in New York will help.

Amy nodded in understand " I hope so Ben, I really do, but we should goodbye now"

_Ben and Amy shared their final hug with each other. She watched Ben leave to go his gate and catch his flight. She shed a single tear as she watched him walk. Ben also shed a tear as he walked away from Amy. He knew once and for all that she was not the girl for him. He thought about his life in high school. He lost a child, got divorced, got busted for smoking pot, got drunk and he nearly had a criminal charge. It was a lot for anyone to endure but he realised that even he lost both Amy and Adrian. He was still happy that he could be there for them and he knew that those two would forever appreciate him. However he came to the bigger realisation that he didn't need them, all he needed was his freedom. He was done with high school and it now it was time to make something of himself._

_Amy took a deep breath, and walked out of the airport. She had already missed her flight to New York. She was lucky it wasn't too late to drop out of summer school. She had made a lot of mistakes, but she had finally accepted her life for it was. She couldn't pretend that she never met Ricky and had John. So what her life didn't turn out the way she had thought it would. She could still be happy being a mother, and becoming a teacher and she didn't have to marry Ricky but they could still live in the same town. _

Ben: Dad, I wanted to let you know that I'm heading to Italy now so don't call me. Oh and I love you and I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you and thanks for being there for me.

Ben looked down at his phone and scrolled down his phone list and decide to call Ricky. He didn't pick up his phone so Ben left a voice mail

_Ben : Look I've hated and resented you for a really long time because I've felt that you took away my life with Amy. But I've finally realised that she is not the girl for me, and I'm sorry for spending all year pursuing her. I just wanted her to be happy. Oh and by the way despite what she says or does, she loves you. Believe coming from me that's hard to admit, but it's the truth I know and have a nice life._

Ben smiled as walked away to board on his plane, and felt lighter than usual like he could finally let go of the pain he endure. It was still painful that he had lost Amy, Adrian and his baby girl. Truthfully he never really cared about Dylan; she just got him into trouble. He realised though that even though he didn't get the 'girl' at least he could get away from Valley Glen for a while.

**Ricky's Apartment:**

Ricky had put John to bed, and was ready to get to bed himself. As he was changing for bed he noticed that he had a voice mail on his phone from. He instantly rolled eyes and wanted to throw his phone and smash it when he saw Ben's name. He didn't want to admit to anyone for a while but he loathed the guy for pursuing his fiancée the way he did. Amy he couldn't even think of her name, it just hurt too much she meant everything to him; she was the one girl he gave all his heart to. He knew that he loved her, not just because of John but he couldn't admit that because he knew she wanted to leave. It killed him though that she didn't marry him, he had changed his whole life for her and he wanted to hate her but he couldn't, because that way it would be easier to let her go. It was the opposite though Ricky knew that he would always deeply care for her and it would be a very long time for him to even think about being in another relationship, it just hurt too much. He sighed and finally decided to listen to the message. Ricky let out a mirthless chuckle after listening to it, _all that for nothing, well I hope for his sake he finds a girl that isn't in a relationship and has a nice life. _Ricky decided it was finally time to actually sleep because he was completely exhausted. As soon as he put his head to the pillow Ricky he heard the door knock. When he opened the door, and saw her face he felt his stomach drop, as well his as mouth. There she was standing right in front of him, _was this a dream? _ He thought it must've been, he couldn't believe she came back.

"What are you doing here?" Ricky asked rather sternly, and holding back his emotion.

Amy's eyes were filled with emotion, she as stood their silently staring at Ricky for few moments trying to find the right words to say. She couldn't run away from him or John, it was finally time to admit to herself that they were her everything. Ricky was a brilliant father and he deserved that she stay with him and help raise John.

"I'm staying I'm not leaving Ricky. I know that this seems crazy since I've wanted to go to New York for months now and have my freedom but I couldn't. I walked in and out of the butcher, and then when I made it to the airport I just sat there and realised I couldn't do it. I've screwed up a lot already, since I was 15 I've been a mess and I haven't known what I've wanted.

Ricky just looked at her slightly puzzled, and tried to calm her down as she was rambling " Amy..just slow down a minute". Amy put one hand front of his face, to stop him from interrupting her.

" No wait just me finish…. I've gone from being angry at myself for being a teenager mother, to accepting it and to wanting to run away and honestly taking a break from being a mother. It was selfish to think like that and I'm so sorry for not saying anything about my doubts and not wanting to go through with the wedding. I honestly thought I could just go through with because it was the right thing to do and I love you and John. But I've just been scared of our marriage failing. Although I've realised that going to New York to run away from everything here, is just not right and I don't want to make another mistake because John doesn't deserve to suffer."

Ricky just stood there and looked at her for bit, just trying to comprehend what she just said. He was confused but in a way relived that she decided to stay because it was tough being a single parent and despite everything she was still a good mother. As much as it pained him to now have to see her every day and not be with her, it was the best thing for John to have both his mommy and daddy around all the time raising him.

"Look Amy are you really sure about this? I don't want you to change your mind again. I just want to make sure your decision is final because I don't want you to walk out on John when you feel that you're trapped or something. I know you've struggled being a teen mom Amy, but you should be proud of yourself you managed to stay in school, have a baby and work. I know that being a teenager mother wasn't the life you wanted, that's why I let you go to New York I felt you deserved to experience the life you've always wanted"

"But it's not only my life that changed Ricky yours did too, and you're a wonderful father. You've done so well for yourself, I'm so proud of you and I want you to be happy. Even though we are not married it doesn't mean I can't live here in California and raise John with you as friends. I need to figure out some things Ricky, like where I'm going to live and school. It's time I start acting like an adult, not just an 18 year old. It's hard sometimes I feel that we've both had to grow up but I still feel like I want to be a kid sometimes." She admitted.

Ricky laughed at her a little, she was definitely an unpredictable woman, stubborn, a little crazy sometimes, irrational but she was sweet and had a good heart. He was happy that she came back even though he wasn't sure about the status of their relationship but at least they were doing what's best for John. Being friends was the best thing for them right now he could understand why Amy wanted to be single she needed to feel independent and strong.

Ricky hugged tightly and then pulled away "I'm not going to lie, having you back will be great for John but I just want you to be happy here too. I don't want you to end up resenting John or me for that matter."

Amy shrugged her shoulders and said "I will be happy, just because my dreams have changed it does not mean that my life is over. Dreams change and life goes on. I just have to grow up and accept everything that happened once and for all."

Amy and Ricky said goodnight and they both went to bed with smiles on their faces. They didn't know what the future had waiting held for them, there were going to be ups and down along the way but they were both going to do their best . Ricky went to bed satisfied that there was still a chance for his son to have a little family after all.


End file.
